Love Without Your Heartbeat
by ann no aku
Summary: Re-upload Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.
1. There's Such a Sad Love

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**ann no aku**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Labyrinth._

**Plot:** Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.

**Note:** This is a re-upload with edits, brought back by request. The story will be completed. Originally published April 30, 2002.

*********

**Chapter One: **There's Such a Sad Love

Sarah Williams drove past the park where she used to play, but found that she could not recall those days. Still, the park called to her, haunted her like a ghost of past she used to know. A snow white owl with crisp brown fringe on its wings stared at her, perched on pole of the wooden bridge over the lake. Its icy black eyes burned into her as if trying to imprint her image in its mind as she faded into the distance. A loud clap of thunder brought Sarah back to reality. She was on her way to her parents' for Toby's eighth birthday, and her boyfriend was to meet her there.

The sedan rolled softly onto the driveway; Seth's car was already parked along the curb. Before exiting, Sarah neatened her appearance--brushed her hair before pulling it back in a clip, put on lipstick, and quickly powdered her nose. She grabbed the large package in her passenger seat and started towards the door. Toby greeted his older sister before she had time to reach the steps.

"Sarah!" he squealed and greedily grabbed the gift. "What is it?" Toby shook the present and grinned.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied in a hushed whisper. Sarah hugged her younger brother and ruffled his messy blonde hair.

"Mom, mom! Sarah is here, and she brought me a present! It's huge!"

"That's nice," Mrs. Williams said. "It's good to see you, Sarah. It's been some time." She moved in as if to hug her step-daughter, but pulled back at the last second.

"College is tough," she said, making an excuse for her behavior. "And Seth is suggesting that we move in together."

"Great!" she feigned a smile, not quite sure if she should be happy for her step-daughter. Sarah was still recovering from the accident she had been in a couple of years ago. The car accident could have killed her, but had only rendered her unconscious and damaged her memory. Sarah had also been on the verge of death, and the only thing that had seemed to help keep her alive was her nightly visitor of a white owl. Mrs. Williams could almost swear that the owl had lamented for her. "Are you ready for such a commitment?"

"I need to move beyond the accident, Mother. It affected my memory, nothing else." She sighed and stared at her father talking to Seth. "He really likes him."

"Of course he does. Seth is a very nice," she paused for a fraction of a second, "nice man. A bit too old for you-"

"Please don't start this again," Sarah begged, lowering her voice.

"What? You're twenty one and he is nearly thirty!"

"Twenty-eight," she corrected. "It is only a seven year difference. Besides, I love him, Mother. He is what I need right now."

Mrs. Williams eyed her step-daughter curiously. "Alright," she said in a defeated tone, and left to rejoin the party.

"Happy birthday, Toby!" Seth congratulated, picking up the child and swinging him around the room. _He's so good with children,_ thought Sarah with a twinge of jealously. Seth caught her staring at him and winked. He set down Toby and walked over to Sarah, greeting her with a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, smiling to convince herself it was true. Without realizing it, Sarah studied Seth, like she always did, noting so many things about him that seemed familiar—his piercing blue eyes, messy platinum hair, and his hands. _He is so beautiful, like someone from a dream. But who?_

"Well, come on, love. Dinner is about to be served." He slipped an arm around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. "You smell delicious. What are you wearing?"

"What? I'm not wearing any perfume." She sniffed her wrist, an image of a young girl playing in her mother's make-up and perfume coming to mind. The bottle read Chanel No. 5, and Sarah recalled her trip to the mall earlier that day to pick up Toby's present—a woman at a perfume counter had insisted she sample the same perfume from her memory.

Seth released her once they reached the table and pulled out a chair for her at the large oak table. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah thought she saw a white owl on a tree just outside the window. _It looks like the owl from the park, but that can't be. Why would it be following me? _Once they made eye contact, it screeched soundlessly and vanished from sight.

"Strange," she mumbled to herself and sang 'Happy Birthday' to her brother. He seemed to be growing up so quickly, but then how'd she know? There were parts to her past before the accident that she knew almost nothing about. She couldn't remember her mother the actress, or all the 'bad memories' as Toby called them. Yet, she could recall other things--memories that made no sense to her.

"Tonight," Seth began after the party had calmed down and the family was about to watch a video, "I want to ask Mr. Williams a very serious question. Mr. Williams," his azure eyes turned soft, "May I have permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Sarah was just as shocked as her father. She and Seth had discussed sharing an apartment, but never discussed marriage seriously. Her hazel eyes grew wide as her boyfriend pulled out a small box.

"It's not much now, Sarah, but I hope it's enough." A small diamond ring glittered in the pale illumination of the parlor.

"You have my permission," Mr. Williams replied, barely able to conceal his joy at the thought of his daughter happy and moving beyond her accident.

"Sarah Lynne Williams, will you be my wife?" Seth questioned after bending on one knee. Never before had he appeared so vulnerable, so scared, yet Sarah did not know what to say.


	2. As the Pain Sweeps Through

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**ann no aku**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Labyrinth._

**Plot:** Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.

**Note:** This is a re-upload with edits, brought back by request. The story will be completed. Originally published April 30, 2002.

*********

**Chapter Two: **As the Pain Sweeps Through

"I'm Sarah Williams," she told the receptionist at her therapist's office. "I'm here for a four-thirty with Dr. Alexander."

"Have a seat," the older woman commanded, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

Only the night before, Seth had proposed, and she had no answer for him. It wasn't as though she didn't love him--she did, but she was still confused about her past, despite whatever she had told her step-mother. It shouldn't affect who she is now, but it did. In the end, Sarah had mumbled a quick apology and had driven back to her empty flat. Seth had left quite a few messages on her answering machine, wondering if she was okay and saying that he understand that she needed time.

Since the accident, Sarah had been put into therapy to help her regain her memory and cope with her situation. It helped her with school and work, but Sarah's home life seemed to stay uncomfortable. She couldn't interact with her family without feeling like an outsider, spending the past few years living with strangers. She had barely been able to wait to go to university.

She pulled a magazine from the shelf and started to flip through the worn pages. Sarah felt, rather than saw, someone's eyes on her and noticed another patient looking her way. He seemed familiar, like a dream or memory. His deep blue eyes sucked her into him like an abyss. The man looked a little like Seth, but with the cold eyes of an owl.

"It's been a long time, Sarah," he greeted, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Do I know you?" she asked, studying the beautifully familiar stranger before her.

The man's face contorted in pain as though she had just slapped him. "You did," he carefully replied, his lips scarcely moving.

"When?" she pressed, curious to know more, anything to help her regain her lost past.

"A long time ago, my dear Sarah. It's not important when," he answered flippantly, waving as though he couldn't be bothered with the inquiry. But he had her, and everything he felt for her flooded through him. She was still the same.

"Well it's important to me!" she continued, angry now. "I lost my memory, and it's not fair!"

Much to her surprise, he smiled. "No, I suppose it's not fair." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Tell me, Sarah, do you still believe in fantasies?" In a blur of movement, he was next to her, holding her hands in his gloved ones.

"Fantasies?" she echoed, unable to look away from his eyes.

"Dreams, magic, love."

"Who are you?" demanded Sarah, her voice not as urgent as she had hoped.

The stranger pulled quickly away from her, unwilling to answer her so soon.

"Ms. Williams," the receptionist called, interrupting, "Dr. Alexander will see you now."

"What's your name?" she asked again, her voice returning. But there was no one there. "Strange," she whispered.

"Ms. Williams?" her therapist called.

"Sorry," and she collected her things before following Dr. Alexander into his office. He gestured to her to sit down on the couch as he took out a pen from his pocket.

"How have you been doing, Sarah?" he asked, pulling the cap to his pen off with his teeth.

"Good," she answered, the same as she did every time he asked. Sarah placed her things on the empty spot next to her absently, still thinking of the stranger.

"And your family? Yesterday was your brother's birthday, wasn't it?" He scribbled on his pad.

"Yes, he turned eight." Sarah looked up at her doctor. "Are you seeing anyone else today? A man?"

"No, you're my last patient of the day." Dr. Alexander peered at her from behind his rectangular glasses. "Why do you ask?"

"There was this man in the lobby. He said he knew me, but I don't know him."

"There was no one else there, Sarah." He hesitated, choosing his next words carefully. "What is his name?"

"I don't know," she admitted, wringing her hands together.

"Did he seem familiar to you?"

"Yes."

"What was your initial thought upon meeting this man?"

"Dancing," she whispered, her gaze unfocused on her hands.

"Do you dance, Sarah?"

"I used to . . ." her words trailed off.

"Do you know why you though of dancing when you saw this gentleman? Sarah?" he stared at her oddly, trying to read his patient's facial expression. But Sarah was gone. She saw him in her mind--the man with the voice of angel.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you._

_As the world falls down, it's falling; it's falling down._

_Falling in love_

Sarah was falling deeper into her mind, deeper into the eyes of the stranger. And she was dancing.

_As the world falls down . . ._


	3. Within Your Eyes

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**ann no aku**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Labyrinth._

**Plot:** Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.

**Note:** This is a re-upload with edits, brought back by request. The story will be completed. Originally published April 30, 2002.

*********

**Chapter Three: **Within Your Eyes

Sarah let out a sigh as she sunk deeper into the large bathtub. "Oh, Ludo, I don't know what to do," she told her cat while grabbing her glass of wine. "I feel so stupid for blacking out at the doctor's office today. That man--it was as though he had placed me under a spell. His eyes, they were so cruel." She swallowed down the alcohol and rinsed her body of the bubbles before prying herself from the warm bath. She dried and pulled on a terry-cloth robe. Sarah then took a soft-bristled brush to her hair, carefully combing through the tender knots.

"I can give you the world, Sarah," a bodiless voice whispered in her ear. "Just love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"Who-Who's there?" Sarah whirled around; trying to find the mysterious intruder, but her bathroom was empty. His voice had seduced her memories. She began to wonder if she was tipsy. She hadn't drunk that much, had she? Just--her eyes found the empty wine bottle. She had drank the entire thing, sending her heart racing, beating wildly against her breasts.

"You've really forgotten, haven't you?" the voice continued, echoing in her ears. "Such a pity . .such a pity."

"Forgotten what? Who are you?" she demanded, feeling exposed. Nervously, Sarah wrapped the robe tighter around her damp body.

Jareth appeared before her, his face twisted in pain. "You're still as beautiful as ever." He cupped her face with his hand, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Slightly older, but still naïve."

Sarah pulled away from him. "H-How'd you get in here?" Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she felt him staring through her. "Who are you?" she repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

"I am nothing more than a faded memory." His body shimmered, threatening to vanish.

"Wait!" she shouted, surprised at her reaction. "I want to remember you."

"Then come with me, Sarah. Come be my queen," he said, appearing behind her. He inhaled deeply, remembering her scent.

"I-I can't," she stammered. "I have a life here." Sarah stared at Jareth, almost losing herself within his eyes.

"Do you want to remember your past or not?" he coldly demanded.

"I do!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling like a child. "I want to remember everything, but I cannot leave this place. I have a family and a boyfriend-"

"Fuck your family, Sarah!" he spat, jealous at the thought of her with someone other than himself. "What have they ever done for you? They don't know you, don't care for you the way I do."

"How do you know? Who are you?" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Is this a trick? Am I hallucinating?"

"No tricks, love." Jareth wiped a tear from her face. "You're tired. Let me put you to bed."

"Y-Yes," she agreed, not quite feeling like herself. Sarah let him carry her to her bed, laying her down gently. He sat next to her, waiting. She looked up at him once more, mesmerized by his gaze. In his eyes, she saw herself being disrobed and Jareth luring her into a sensuous kiss. He held the back of her neck, pressing himself harder against her.

_He laid her back down on the bed and removed his own clothing, carelessly tossing them to the floor. His body was everything she had expected—smooth and muscular._

_"Sarah," he breathed against her lips before capturing them with his own. His tongue moved along hers and tasted her for the first time. Jareth's hungry hand caressed her sides down to her quivering legs. His hot mouth left her lips and kissed down her neck to her breasts. She gasped involuntary for she was not ready for him to take her into his mouth. She had been intimate with Seth, but this was different. And while she and Seth had decided to wait, Sarah could wait no longer, not for Jareth. She wanted him._

_She flashed her eyes open and wrapped herself around her lover. He moved back, preparing himself to enter her. His slender fingers danced along her inner thighs and delicately thrust into her._

_"Are you ready for me, Sarah?" he asked, freeing his fingers and replacing them with himself. "Do you want to go back to the Underground?"_

"Sarah!" a familiar voice shouted to her from a distance. "Sarah!" She thought she heard someone pounding on the door, but that was impossible--the doors in the Underground were made of stone and metal, not wood. Sarah was in the goblin king's castle, making love to the goblin king himself.

_"Jareth," she gasped. He had pulled quickly out of her and deeply pounded back in. His lips teased her tender breasts while his hands held her moving body. Sarah was consumed in passion, she felt as though she was gong to explode. Jareth moved within her body faster and faster as he felt himself lose control. His breath became short gasps for air. "Please," Sarah begged._

"Open up, Sarah! Please! I'll break down the fucking door! Sarah Williams!"

_The goblin king shuddered as he found himself on the edge. Together, the came; her body clenched around him as he came deep within her. Jareth cupped his lover's face and kissed her vigorously. "Good night, love."_

The door to her apartment burst open, and Seth staggered over to his girlfriend's bedroom. "Sarah," he breathed heavily.

"What?" she greeted groggily. She sat up quickly, immediately realizing that she was naked. "Where'd you come from?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since Toby's birthday, Sarah! Why haven't you returned my calls? Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh," she held her spinning head. "I don't feel so well."

"Are you hung over?" Seth perched himself on the edge of her bed. "I've been so worried about you, Sarah, everyone has been. What's been going on? What have you been doing for two days?"

"Two days?" she echoed dumbly, rubbing her face. "I've been so confused, Seth."

"Yeah," he clasped on of her hands. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I fell asleep after my bath." Her cat jumped on her bed and rubbed against her arm. "Oh, Ludo!" Sarah cried, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You seem happier to see your fat cat than me," he complained and then released a loud sigh. "Why don't you want to marry me, Sarah? Is there someone else?"

"Someone else? How could you ask that?" Yet her thoughts flooded back to the mysterious stranger. _A dream_, she told herself. _It was all a dream._

"You've been acting strange lately. I'm worried, okay? I-I don't want to lose you, Sarah. I love you, and I want to spend all eternity with you. I am willing to do anything for you. What do you say, Sarah? Will you marry me?" He looked at her, desperate for her answer and for her to understand what she meant to him.


	4. We're Choosing a Path

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**ann no aku**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth.

**Plot: **Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.

**Note: **This is a re-upload with edits, brought back by request. The story will be completed. Originally published April 30, 2002.

*********

**Chapter Four: **We're Choosing a Path

"I said yes, but we have to choose a date," Sarah told her father over the phone, twirling the cord with her long fingers. "I know that I have to complete school first, but I graduate next summer. No, I'm not going to get pregnant!" she cried after listening to her father's usual spiel.

Seth Cobbs looked at his fiancé as though she had snakes growing out of her head. "What?" he mouthed, then shoveled a forkful of dinner in his mouth.

"I am working right now. I don't want to worry about--I don't know!" Sarah gave an annoyed look to Seth. "We are having dinner now. I love you, too. Good night." With much relief, she hung up the phone. "He thinks I'm going to get pregnant!"

"I heard," he grinned. "I don't think I'd mind as much, but then of course I'd be the one knocking you up."

"Seth!" She slapped him playfully on the arm, ignoring his laughter as she did so. "I thought we'd agreed on waiting." As she said the words, she recalled her strange and erotic dream from the other night.

"We did, but not this guy." he pointed to between his legs, much to Sarah's dismay.

"Ugh, you are disgusting. I find it hard to believe that you are twenty-eight." She poked at her supper, debating on if she was going to eat it. She had been feeling nauseas all day and wondered if it were nerves.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, staring at her over his plate piled high with pasta.

"No, I've just been feeling a little strange lately. Sort of like I am dreaming." Sarah met his gaze. "Doe that seem odd to you?"

"No, you've been under a lot of stress lately. Which reminds me," Seth started, leaping up from his seat. "I got your something today at the Market to cheer you up." He dug his hand in a brown sack and pulled out a round, plump fruit. "Peaches!"

"Oh, no," objected Sarah, leaning into her chair and away from the fruit he had shoved in her face. "I don't eat peaches."

"Since when? You eat peach candy, you bathe in that peach-smelling stuff-!"

"That's different," she replied, thankful when he had replaced the offering in the bag. A funny taste had formed in her mouth upon seeing it, and she had a horrible thought of a worm poking out of a half-eaten peach.

"No problem. I'll eat them, then. Any other fruits you hate that I need to be aware of? Plums? Apricots?" Seth had returned to his spot at the dining table and resumed his supper. "Why don't you like them anyway? Bad experience?"

"Real peaches just taste strange. And for the record, I don't like peach-flavored things, either."

"Alright," he agreed. "But you still like popcorn, right? I have a movie for us tonight."

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well," she half lied. "I'm tired."

"You slept all day! No fever, right?" Seth pulled her into an embrace. "I worry about you. I can stay the night if you wish-"

"No!" she exclaimed, much louder than she had intended. Catching his confused look, she blushed and forced a weak smile. "I just need to sleep." Sarah brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." he acknowledged. "But if there's anything you should need-"

His words made her stomach flip oddly. "I'll call. Good night."

"Not so fast." Seth picked her up and pinned her against a wall. "I _really_ love you, Sarah. Don't forget that. Talk to me when something's bothering you, okay?"

"Okay! Put me down!" she giggled as he tickled her mercilessly.

"No can do. I can't understand you through all that laughter."

"Seth!" She pounded on him playfully. "Stop!"

"Not until you kiss me," he commanded.

"I did!" she squealed.

"Really kiss me, Sarah, like you would your lover."

Sarah flashed her eyes open. That hadn't sounded like Seth! She stared at the face of Jareth. He was beautiful and mesmerizing in everyway. He had an aura about him that lured her to him--that seduced her. Her flesh tingled with excitement and anticipation. She gasped as his gloved hand touched her face then gently caressed her slightly parted lips.

"You're gorgeous," Seth announced, dragging her back into reality. He carefully kissed her and set Sarah onto the floor. "I love you," he repeated before leaving her flat.

She was still in mild shock. Who was it that she had seen? "I'm going crazy," Sarah muttered to herself. "I am seeing things." But she could _feel_ him! The man had heat radiating from his body; he was real. He was flesh and blood. Nervously, she fingered her engagement right. Her hands had already become damp with sweat. She found herself clutching the dining table, feeling dizzy. "What the hell is the matter with me?"

A firm pair of hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. "Come, Love, you're slightly feverish." Hot breath tickled her ear.

"Seth? I thought you'd gone!" she gasped.

"I'm concerned about you, my poor Sarah. You're not quite your happy self." He pulled back a loose strand of her dark hair. Jareth looked at the ring on her finger and nearly snatched it so he could destroy the damned thing. "You need to unwind." He ran a hand along her spine to her lower back. "Take a warm bath, read a good book. Forget about Seth."

"Who?" Sarah felt as Jareth removed her sweater, her eyes half closed and lost in the voice of the stranger. He then started to unbutton her white silk blouse.

"You're not sixteen anymore, Sarah, don't listen to others." He unhooked her laced bra and laid her on the plush bed after having carried her to her bedroom. "Become my queen, my slave--and everyone will listen to your every desire." With a flick of the wrist, he tore off her ring and tossed it somewhere on the hardwood floor. "Remember, Sarah, I'm the one who truly cares about you."

"I don't remember," she said, her voice low with sleep.

"We danced, Sarah, but you broke my heart," Jareth whispered softly to her.

As she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, her world shattered like a snow globe crashing to the ground. The sound echoed in her ears. Jareth turned back into his owl form and flew out her bedroom window in which he had came.

*********


	5. Though We're Strangers 'til Now

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**ann no aku**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Labyrinth._

**Plot:** Sarah loses her memory and has forgotten about Jareth and the labyrinth. Then she sees him again, and the memories trickle to the surface.

**Note:** This is a re-upload with edits, brought back by request. The story will be completed. Originally published April 30, 2002. After the first break in this chapter, it is all new content. You can tell as the style changes (and gets slightly better).

*********

**Chapter Five: **Though We're Strangers 'til Now

Sarah felt the marriage jitters tug at her like string on a puppet. She was scared. Two months had passed since Seth's proposal, but it had seemed like endless weeks of planning and spending money. Even Ludo, her fat orange tabby, seemed sick of it all (he had been puking up hairballs constantly of late).

But the wedding itself was the least of her problems. She had sad she'd wait until graduating from school, but Seth's businesses had him moving in just under six months. She didn't want to move, not so soon anyway. Sarah had always seen herself staying in her home town, owning a nice house on the water, and driving her children to visit their grandparents every weekend. Out of all the memories she had recently unveiled, that had been her favorite. She longed to go to the park where she used to play.

Still, Seth's job had him leaving to some big city with too much noise and pollution. He had told her it was a promotion, and that he'd be making so much money she would not have to work. From that statement alone, she had already felt ennui.

"What about school?" she had immediately prompted.

"You graduate next spring, don't you? I don't have to leave until next April at the latest."

"I'll be without you for a while."

"Only for a month or two, love. Trust me, this will all be worth it." And he had cupped her cheek, had given her a deep kiss that she found she couldn't quite reciprocate.

"Sarah, are you okay?" her stepmother asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous," she admitted before cautiously sipping the hot cup of tea before her.

"You look a little pale," Mrs. Williams said. "Maybe you should lie down. Your bedroom is still upstairs, you know," she reminded, fondly remembering how much Sarah had appreciated the room, especially after the accident. Granted the car wreck had been very tragic, the results were somewhat positive. Sarah seemed to get along with her more, and no longer was the evil step-mother from a fairy tale.

"No, I'm fine. Really!" Sarah nearly shouted, unsure why she was so emotional. She could only peg it down to cold feet. "I-I'm just scared about this entire thing."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down. . . ._

"I-It just feels like the world is falling down," she whispered, ignoring the reflection of her lover in the tea cup. _My one time lover_, she thought. His wild sapphire eyes appeared to twinkle at her.

_As the world falls down. It's falling. Falling in love._

The cup fell to the ground and shattered with a loud crash. Hot tea sprayed both Sarah and her step-mother. Sarah's body slumped to the ground, slowly, as if time had slowed to allow her to carefully descend to the earth.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Williams screamed. She ran over to her step-daughter and immediately searched for a pulse. As she tried to pick her up, Mrs. Williams felt the small bulge protruding from Sarah's stomach.

A snow white owl abandoned a dark branch in the large oak tree and flew back to it's home in the Underground.

*********

In her bed upstairs, in the bedroom where she had grown up (it had been unchanged over the years), Sarah's dreams were filled with flashes of memories she couldn't remember. From the doorway, Toby watched, eyes wide with fear and awe.

He had begged the Goblin King to leave Sarah alone, knowing that he had only taken him to lure her away to be his queen. After the accident, Toby had been pleased to discover that his sister had forgotten those bad memories. But now, it seemed, that Jareth had broken his promise. Toby had been only been four when he had been foolish enough to trust him.

_After everything she has done for me, saved me from him when he had stolen me from her,_ he thought morbidly, tears prickling hot in his eyes.

His mother found him hovering at her door and told him not to worry, that his sister was just tired and needed a rest. He knew better. It was Jareth; he had done something to her. And he was going to find out.

"Come downstairs and have some milk," she ordered, smoothing his ruffled hair.

"No," he defiantly replied. "I'm going to go to my room." He left his confused mother in the hallway and retreated back to where he had first been kidnapped seven years ago.

Every time he entered the room, he could still feel the presence of the goblin creatures. Perhaps they had never really left, had always kept him company to keep a watch on him and Sarah. Frantically, Toby searched every bit of his room, thinking that he saw or heard something strange, only to find a scarf or a stuffed toy (Lancelot had been hiding underneath his bed).

Closing his eyes, Toby searched his memory for the words to call back the Goblin King. He had read them in his sister's book, had stolen the book after the accident (the words had been difficult to remember) knowing that his sister would need it no longer.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, I order you to show yourself to me," he recited from memory, his eyes squinted shut as the hushed (yet forceful) words flew from his mouth.

The doors to the balcony in his room rattled with invisible wind, flinging open as his own bedroom door slammed shut. An owl entered, the same owl he would always see whenever Sarah was around. Toby swallowed hard. He didn't know how he knew that Jareth was the one behind Sarah's illness; he could just _feel_ the magic.

The feathers melted away, revealing a long cloak made of fine furs. Jareth now stood where the owl had been, his eyes piercing Toby much like a bird of prey. "You called, Master Toby?" he sneered, curling his lip up at the boy. The terrifyingly beautiful man paced the room, looking Toby up and down with amusement etched on his face.

Even though he had only been one year old when taken, Toby knew he'd never forget the face of the Goblin King. And he looked as though he hadn't aged a day in seven years. "You lied," he said, blissfully unaware of how feeble such words sounded from someone so young.

Jareth chuckled. "You believed me." He stole inside his robes and pulled out a crystal, then rolled it along his hands and arms. "I have no allegiance to you, Master Toby. You left the Underground." At that, his tone became cold, no longer amused, and the crystal he had been juggling turned into a snake. "What makes you think I will do your bidding?"

"You had promised to-" he began, jumping with fright as the snake slithered across the floor near him. Just before it touched him, it turned into a goblin creature, chortling madly as it ran away and hid.

"You think that's your sister in that bed right now? How can she be when she doesn't even remember what she had done to you? She _asked_ me to take you away, _begged_. Everything I've ever done was for her--I stole you for her. And now she can't even remember."

"You're lying," Toby shot back, his hands balled up as fists at his side. "She would never-"

"What do you know? You were only one when you drove her mad with your incessant crying and demands. I did her a favor, a favor you went along and buggered up," spat the Goblin King. "I owe you _nothing_."

He refused to believe it. Sarah just _wouldn't_ have called the king of Goblins to take him away, would she? She had always been nice to him, nice since he could remember. Yet again, he couldn't recall before that, no one could remember being a baby. "Then why haven't you left her alone if she can't remember?"

Much to his surprise, Jareth chuckled and retreated back to his owl form, his laughter echoing in the room long after he left.

*********


End file.
